(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose separation apparatus to be used for various and many uses such as filtering which separates solid and liquid, extracting liquid from solid material, or further taking out by grading the same sized powder particles from different sized materials.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the conventionally known type of separation device, it is presently impossible to use a single separation device interchangably for different purposes except for a device specified for only one purpose such as a filtering device for filtering, a grading device for grading, an expressing device for expressing liquid from solid ingredients.
Separating devices such as filtering and grading devices have been used for a number of purposes and ways in the food processing field nowadays. For example, it has been a problem that almost all of the cooking preparations such as making soup, potage, juice, coffee, etc. in the kitchen of a hotel or a restaurant are still manual work and even if some machinery is employed, the machinery could not be used for the purposes other than the particular one for which it was specifically designed.
Further even though it is desired to utilize machines and specially specific machines in the manufacturing and industrial fields other than food processing industry, there has been another problem that there is not available any single separating device usable for various purposes.